


Katschei and the Witch of the Woods (Short standalone fic)

by blackesparrow



Series: Mythics [3]
Category: Original Work, Slavic Mythology & Folklore
Genre: But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Demons, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Princesses, Slavery, Witches, for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 20:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackesparrow/pseuds/blackesparrow
Summary: Currently on hiatus





	Katschei and the Witch of the Woods (Short standalone fic)

Katya frowned at the boyar addressing her.

"You want me to _what? _"__

__The stout, florid man fiddled nervously with the edges of his clothing. He was dressed in lavish velvets and furs, and sat in an ornately carved throne in the center of the dais._ _

__"I would like to hire the witch of the woods to bring my daughter back home."_ _

__Katya scowled, her time-worn features scrunching up and her beady eyes narrowing beneath the dark hood._ _

__"Why do you want me to bring the chit home?" The witch's gravelly, nails-on-a-chalkboard voice grated on the ears of the boyar, and he grimaced at the unpleasant sound. The younger woman standing beside him cleared her throat._ _

__"Our daughter disappeared a fortnight ago. We believe the Katschei may have taken her, and her wedding is a sennight from now. Can you find her and bring her back, alive and unharmed, by then?" The woman, presumably the boyar's wife, pleaded with her eyes. "Please, Baba Yaga, I worry for my daughter. Can you help us?"_ _

__The old witch scoffed. "Of course I can find the girl. What do you take me for, a charlatan?" her face brightened slightly with greed, an unnerving expression on the face of a crone. "My help does not come free, of course. What can you offer me?" she demanded._ _

__The young mother wrung her hands nervously. "We- we have gold and jewels. We're quite wealthy, and can pay you richly-"_ _

__Katya snorted. "I have no desire for your paltry riches." her eyes gleamed. "You have heard the tales. You know what I will ask of you. Now: what can you offer me?"_ _


End file.
